


Первый раз

by Dreamer_kind



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fear, Gen, Insomnia, Siblings, Wine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind
Summary: Клаус пожал плечами. Он всегда плохо спал и проваливался в сон по большей части от усталости, когда организм отключался и ему становилось плевать на призраков. Именно поэтому Четвертый любил дни интенсивных тренировок или миссии — обычно он так сильно выматывался, что мог спокойно проспать почти всю ночь. Обычно, но не сегодня.
Kudos: 3





	Первый раз

_— Я так любил свою работу! Иногда вообще домой не уходил — работал, работал и работал! Все на мне здесь держалось, все! Стоило только умереть и весь отдел развалили!  
— Ты хотя бы своей смертью умер, а меня убил воришка-дилетант! Банк он хотел ограбить, видите ли. А у меня двое детей остались без матери! Ты должен найти их и помочь мне поговорить с ними! Ты должен!_

Клаус тряхнул головой и прижался виском к прохладному мрамору колонны. Он пытался сконцентрироваться на внешних шумах, но галдеж призраков раз за разом переключал внимание на себя.

Как и на любой другой миссии Клауса оставили на шухере. Говорили, что на всякий случай, но больше, для того, чтобы не мешался под ногами. Он уже узнал, как незаметно попасть во внутренние помещения у призрака болтливого банкира, умершего от сердечного приступа в своем кабинете. Дальше участники Академии Амбрелла успешно справлялись без Четвертого, а парнишке приходилось слушать рассказы о скользких ступенях, грабительских кредитах, и бурчание призрака бомжа, которого переехал инкассаторский автомобиль.

Шумно вдохнул, выдохнул и сжал пальцы в кулаки. Но это не помогло ему услышать, как позади распахнулись высокие двери главного операционного зала. Грабитель согнутой в локте рукой обхватил шею Клауса и прикрылся им, а к левому виску мальчика приставил пистолет.  
Выбежавшие следом Диего и Бен не видели под маской распахнутых в ужасе глаз. Только побелевшее лицо и тонкие пальцы, беспомощно цепляющиеся за душащую руку. Второй выступил вперед и уже взял ножи на изготовку — он был уверен, что попадет в злодея и не заденет брата, но мужчина в маске подтянул трепыхающегося заложника выше и закричал, не скрывая истерических ноток:  
— Только сделайте шаг, ублюдки малолетние! Только сделайте шаг, и я вышибу мозги вашему другу!

Диего замешкался. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на ствол оружия, зарывающийся в копну непослушных волос и по-прежнему был уверен, что сможет убить грабителя. Но успеет ли он до того, как тот, доведенный до паники, нажмет на спусковой крючок?  
Несколько секунд тишина была наполнена лишь сдавленными хрипами Четвертого, пока не заговорил Шестой.

— Он нам не друг.  
— Что? Что ты там лопочешь?  
— Он нам не друг, — уже громче повторил Шестой и сжал в ладони нижний край жилетки. — Он наш брат.

Щупальца чудовища были так же стремительны, как ножи Диего, но, помимо этого, они шокировали. Жертва цепенела в ужасе и не могла ни пошевелиться, ни моргнуть.  
Клаус упал на пол, больно ударившись коленями, и закашлялся, а сверху его залила кровь и внутренности разорванного пополам.

 _— Монстр! Господи помилуй, монстр!_  
Новоприбывший призрак бессвязно крича бросился к выходу из здания, а остальные призраки стали еще шумнее, раззадоренные увиденным. Братья, выдохнув с облегчением, помогли Клаусу подняться из лужи крови и выйти на воздух.

***

Уже поздней ночью, когда дети вернулись домой после нескольких интервью и десятков журналистов, отец позволил им разойтись по комнатам без посещения вечерних занятий.  
Клаус принял ванну и надеялся, что провалится в сон, как только коснется подушки, но в игру вступил закон подлости. На грудь давила усталость, в ушах жужжали призраки, а сна не было ни в одном глазу. От обиды он бросил подушку в стену и услышал, как в соседней комнате заворочалась Ваня.  
— Блин.

Пять минут поиграв в гляделки с подушкой, он слез с кровати и поднял ее. Лег и накрылся одеялом с головой. Перевернулся несколько раз и вылез и под подушки. Открыл окно. Замерз. Закрыл окно. Зажал уши ладонями, и принялся считать овец — вроде как Пятому этот способ помогал. Клаус сбился девять раз и отказался от затеи. Подумал и решил, что раз ему не спится, а Грейс уже наверняка стоит на подзарядке, то стоит спуститься в кухню и стащить что-нибудь вкусное из холодильника.  
Почесав еще мокрые волосы и подтянув пижамные штаны, Клаус на цыпочках вышел в коридор и закрыл за собой дверь. Обошел все скрипящие половицы, миновал комнату Диего. Заметив свет под дверью Шестого, подумал, что тот наверняка опять уснул лицом в книжке, но тихий всхлип прибил ноги к полу. Четвертый прислушался, чтоб удостовериться, что ему не показалось и вот опять — еще один всхлип.

Наплевав на всякую осторожность, он толкнул дверь и всунул любопытную голову в образовавшуюся щель.

Брат сидел на неразобранной кровати и все еще был в форме Академии. Снял только ботинки и маску. Заметив нагло ворвавшегося гостя, он провел тыльной стороной ладони по лицу и отвернулся.  
— Бенни? Что случилось?  
— Ничего.

Лицо было красное, говорил он в нос, и Клаус не на шутку забеспокоился. Он вошел в комнату, закрыл за собой дверь и опустился на пол перед Беном. Потряс его за колено, привлекая внимание к себе, а Шестой сбросил его руку.  
— Бен?  
— Ты чего не спишь?

Клаус пожал плечами. Он всегда плохо спал и проваливался в сон по большей части от усталости, когда организм отключался и ему становилось плевать на призраков. Именно поэтому Четвертый любил дни интенсивных тренировок или миссии — обычно он так сильно выматывался, что мог спокойно проспать почти всю ночь. Обычно, но не сегодня.  
— Не спится, — отмахнулся от вопроса брата и опять потянул того за коленку. Приподнялся и подался вперед, оказавшись перед самым лицом Бена. — Ты же не ранен?  
— Нет, я не ранен, Клаус.  
— В любимой книге главный герой умер?  
— Нет!  
— Да что тогда?!  
— Ты можешь говорить тише, пока всех не разбудил?

Клаус плотно сжал губы и угрожающе выдохнул через нос. Опустился обратно на пол и поджал ноги, всем видом показывая, что не планирует убраться восвояси, пока не получит свое. Но и Бен был не менее упертым ребенком, чем его брат. Он еще раз утер нос и сжал пальцами покрывало на краю кровати.  
— Я не хочу об этом…  
— Это связано с твоей силой?  
Выпалили они одновременно и встретились взглядами.  
— Как ты?  
— Догадаться не так сложно, как тебе кажется. — Четвертый тряхнул головой, избегая смотреть в угол комнаты Бена, где стояли два призрака, преследовавших его из спальни. _Особенно, когда у тебя настолько же страшная сила_ — добавил Клаус про себя, но вслух не сказал. Не хотел, чтобы разговор переключился с Бена на него самого. Почесал нос и чуть виновато улыбнулся. — Я прав?

Шестой закусил губу. С опаской поднес ладонь к груди и царапнул ее пальцами через жилетку. Заговорил шепотом, как если боялся, что монстр его услышит.  
— Каждый раз, когда открываю это окно, я боюсь, что не смогу его закрыть. Что он выберется или поглотит меня, или убьет вас…  
Клаус моргнул и отвел глаза, зацепившись за ботинки, на которых засохли капли крови. В животе неприятно заворочалось знакомое чувство. Мало того, что он был совершенно бесполезен в бою, так еще и создавал лишние проблемы.

— И ты вызвал его сегодня из-за меня. Прости.  
— Что? Клаус, нет! Нет! Ты не так… Я не так сказал! — Он тут же спустился на пол, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. Всхлипнул и выдохнул. — Ты не виноват. Я… рад, что у меня есть сила и тот подонок тебя не ранил, но… мне так страшно. Понимаешь?  
Клаус кивнул и подался вперед, обнимая брата.  
— Понимаю. Правда.

Плечи Шестого расслабились, а когда они отстранились друг от друга, то и лицо, казалось, посветлело.  
— У меня есть идея, — Клаус ткнул его пальцев в грудь.  
— Мм?  
— Пойдем на кухню. Я знаю, где лежат замороженные вафли. Ты же любишь вафли.  
— Но, сейчас уже поздно…  
— А значит, что все спят и нас не поймают! Давай, переодевайся и спускайся. Я пока все приготовлю!

Не с первой попытки поднявшись с пола и на выходе едва не зацепившись за ножку столика, Четвертый выбрался в коридор. Спустился по лестнице, прокрался мимо Грейс и добрался до кухни. Включил пару ламп, нашел вафли и со знанием дела принялся за готовку. Когда спустился Бен, готовый перекус уже был на столе, а Клаус с хитрющей улыбкой прятал что-то за спиной.  
— Помнишь, мама позавчера отдельно готовила отцу какое-то мясо?  
— И что? — Бен сел на стул и придвинул к себе вафли.  
— В одном из ящиков я нашел вино, в котором мама его тушила! Смотри, здесь еще больше половины!

Бен отрезал кусочек вафли и положил в рот, поэтому лишь вопросительно поднял брови, а Клаус сел на соседний стул и вытащил пробку. Осторожно понюхал, поморщился.  
— Ты пробовал когда-нибудь?  
— Неа, — покачал головой Бен, не прекращая уничтожение вафли.  
— Вот и я тоже.

Он запрокинул бутылку и сделал глоток. Поморщился и кашлянул.  
— Ну, кхм.  
— И как?  
— Не знаю. Кисло? Вот, попробуй, — он протянул бутылку брату, а свободной рукой схватил горячую вафлю.

К третьему кругу они распробовали вкус и вприкуску с вафлями, выпили вино без остатка. По телу разлилось тепло, пальцы покалывало. Мальчики смеялись, шутили, по очереди шикая друг на друга, и, кажется, Бен совсем забыл о своем монстре. Спустя несколько часов, спотыкаясь и хихикая, они разбрелись по комнатам.

Четвертый упал на кровать и раскинул руки. Глубоко вдохнул, улыбнулся почувствовав головокружение и странную легкость. Будто он в космосе, в полной невесомости и тишине.  
Клаус резко сел в кровати.

Призраков не было ни видно, ни слышно. Он осмотрел свою комнату и выглянул в коридор — там тоже тишина.

Тишина.

Клаус прижал ладонь ко рту и улыбнулся. Провел языком по зубам, сглотнул чувствуя привкус вина во рту.

Оказывается, есть способ выключить призраков.  
И он нашел этот способ.


End file.
